Jaerin Tristesse
Jaerin Tristesse is the new master of Castle of Pandora or also known as the Prime Minister, replacing the previous one, Edgar. He is made by PuddiCat from deviantART. Name: Jaerin Tristesse Age: 12 Birthdate: 10th June Area/Place: Castle of Pandora Job: Master, Necromancer Like(s): tea, dolls/plushies, cookies, small animals, magic Dislike(s): romance/love(he thinks its a useless thing/he thinks its a useless feeling), reading awfully thick books, violence, fighting brutally, people with no manners/etiquette, rude and reckless people Personality: He used to be the scaredy cat, almost too casual and shy young boy but because he entered the Garden, he completed changed(its now counted as OOC/Out Of Character if he becomes the pervious him). He became a polite and formal boy. Quite daring as well but usually stick to the rules. He is somehow a little mix of tsundere and yandere. Jaerin might be counted as a mentally unstable person. He has a childish side and a mature side but that's not counted as 'personality disorder'. History/Background: Jaerin is the child of a French man from some royal blood-line, basically meaning he is a king. His mother was a Chinese woman who was a travelling bard that plays an Erhu, a traditional Chinese instrument. His father decided to marry his mother even though she was just a commoner mainly because she looked elegant, graceful and beautiful when she played her Erhu. They eloped and had a child, which was Jaerin, basically making him half French and half Chinese. His mother loved his father very much but alas, it was only an illusion. One day, his mother had met her demise because of some type of strong and rare poison she accidentally drank which was from her tea. The poison meant instant death and she was dead before anyone could cure it. Jaerin grieved, while his father didn't. He even overheard his father laughing at her at the graveyard. Anyway, before his mother even died, he was also bullied by society and mostly by his older half sister, Marianne or also known as Princess Marianne L.(Lila) Rozerem. She would always call him a 'half-blood' since his mother was different and a commoner, threaten him and abuse him. But luckily, his older brothers, Prince Auguste N.(Nol) Rozerem, the oldest prince and Prince Emilien N.(Nol) Rozerem, the second oldest prince, defended him and this makes Jaerin the youngest and Marianne the third child. But even with the presence of his brothers, he still with-drawed from society and learned a forbidden type of magic which is necromancy. He then sew(ed) a stuffed rabbit decorated with an eye patch as an experiment. At night, he chanted some forbidden magic words and brought it to life. He was overjoyed by the outcome and named it 'Aden'. He even kept it a secret from his own 'family'. Then, when he was at the age of 12, there was a up-coming ceremony for the oldest prince as he would inherit the position of 'king'. But, his father and Prince Auguste was mysteriously murdered so Jaerin was accused to be the cause. Of course, he ran for his life with his stuffed rabbit since he would get a public execution for murdering members of a royal blood-line. He then changed when he entered the Garden by an accidental fall from a cliff as people were chasing the 'murderer' of the future king. At that point, he met The Twins, one girl and one boy. He couldn't care less what they were saying, nor did he bother to pay any attention since he was badly injured and almost fainting from the fall. Jaerin just followed them to the Garden, thinking he would be never be found there. His thoughts were exactly correct. Weapons: Rondell Dagger-''' He always use this weapon as his main one. It is very sharp and almost looks like a dagger sized needle. He loves to use this weapon since it can be used for torture. 'Necromancy-' Rarely used in fighting but usually used when bringing dolls to life. Usually, he can make dolls fight and its all thanks to necromancy. Necromancy can basically summon dead warriors' souls and he can even insert it into some human sized porcelain doll. '''Trivia/Facts: -Aden, his stuffed rabbit, can talk. -He is a necromancer. -He can use magic. -He speaks very politely to others despite his age because he was taught that way(though he never bothered to follow until he went into the Garden). -His father used 'Tristesse' as a surname for Jaerin because he was like the incarnation of death. -He is half French and half Chinese. -He has a fear of older women due to his half older sister, Princess Marianne L.(Lila) Rozerem. -He can make tea with magic but will ask one of the servants to make tea for him anyway. -He usually refers to people as 'monsieur', the French equalavent of mister and 'mademoiselle' which is the French equalavent of miss. -His favorite time of the day is afternoon and snack time. -He owns and makes many weird things/items. Category:Master Category:Male Category:Castle of Pandora